Crossed: A Crossover Mis-Adventure
by SGrenade7
Summary: Ruby and Yang have been accidentally teleported to Earth with Weiss and Blake in search of them. Ruby is separated and runs into New York nanny, Jessie Prescott and the Ross kids. Yang meets up with two L.A babysitters, Sam Puckett and Cat Valentine. However, on the search, Weiss and Blake run into former drug dealer, Jesse Pinkman. When these guys meet, who knows what happens?
1. Chapter 1: What Could Go Wrong

**A/N: First fanfic. This is more of a side project to another more serious RWBY solo fanfic I am creating but I thought 'why not make this crossover?!' Only the RWBY characters will appear in this chapter. Next chapter is when "worlds" start crossing over. So read, review, and I hope you like it. *fingers crossed* News on main project coming soon.**  
**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own RWBY, Jessie, Sam & Cat, and Breaking Bad. Those belong to Rooster Teeth, Disney, Nickolodeon, and AMC, respectively.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: What could go wrong?**

* * *

**Beacon Academy, Potion & Dust Class, last period of the day**

It has been a few weeks since Blake ran away (for a short time) and the fight between Roman (for a second time), and now things are back to normal for Team RWBY, or based on thier definition of normal.

Ruby Rose, the team leader, is sleeping while Weiss Schnee, teammate and Heiress of the Schnee Dust Comp., is taking notes on Prof. Gynda Goodwitch's lecture (no surprise there).  
"Now for those who remember, dust is a very useful resource but it could be dangerous if used improperly" Glynda says to the class before spotting Ruby sleeping. She approaches Ruby, with wand in hand, and calls her name, "Ruby Rose". No response. Weiss tries to wake her up "Ruby!" Nothing. Gynda tries something else. She smacks her wand next to Ruby which causes a loud "Eck" from Ruby and wakes her up.

"Wha..Wha..What happened? Where am I" she asks to anybody. Glynda responds, calmly, "You are at Potion and Dust class and you should pay attention, because this class could save you life. If not, well, the exact opposite." Ruby didn't respond as Glynda went back to lecturing the class. "Don't even think about it," Weiss says as she stops Ruby from falling asleep. Ruby grunts and in her thoughts,_ 'Can't I sleep in peace?'_

* * *

**At the Team RWBY Dorm**

Ruby and Weiss arrive as does Blake Belladonna ,the cat faunus teammate, and Yang Xiao Long, the team hothead and Ruby's older sister.

Yang is the first to speak to her sister, "So, Ruby, how was.." "BORING," Ruby grunts. Weiss is the first to respond, "Am I the only one not surprised by this?" Nobody answeres as Blake is reading a book.

Ruby speaks out, "I mean what's the point of notes," which apparently offends Weiss as Ruby continues, "all you do is put some stuff and there, you get a potion." Weiss then rebuttals, " Ruby, do you even remember what happened the first time we met?" Blake tries to hold a giggle as she hears this. "BLAKE" shouted Ruby and Weiss in unison. Ruby continues her argument, "Ok, but it was an accident. You started to shake the bottle and I sneezed then we exploded." "That's my point, you dunce," Weiss retorts.

Yang then breaks up the argument before it gets ugly, "OK, OK, that's enough you two. Let's all calm down and something fun for the rest of the day, like uh..." Blake is suspicious of what Yang might say, "Like What?" Yang smiled as the rest of team RWBY looked at Blake."Don't even think about-" but before Blake can finish, Yang had covered Blake in dust infused kitty litter. Blake's pure cat instincts kicked in as she started acting like a cat, even licking her own hand. Weiss just asks, "How did you make that?" "Made it myself", Yang responds but then a thought pops into Ruby's mind. _'She did that all by herself! Hmmm. What if I make a potion and that I'll show Weiss that I, Ruby Rose, was right after all.'_

Yang pulls out a laser pointer as suddenly, Blake chases after the laser. Yang points the laser at the wall which Blake crashes into. This results in everyone (including Weiss) to laugh. They take the fun into the hallway as Blake unexpecteldy crashes into Jaune Arc, Team JNPR leader.  
"What the.." Jaune asks in confusion as Blake is chasing the laser. Yang and Weiss follow, but Ruby is left alone with Jaune, still thinking on her "brilliant" plan. Jaune asks, "How did they..."  
"LONGSTRORY, CANTTALKGOTTAGOSEEYABYE," shouted Ruby as she speeds to go somewhere else. "Jeez, what's with her," Jaune asks as he just shrugs his shoulders and walks into his team's dorm.

* * *

**Team RWBY Dorm, Night time**

Weiss and Blake are sound asleep in thier beds as Yang is in the restroom. Ruby, however, is not even in the room. Yang comes out of the restroom still in her casual clothes and shotgun gauntlets equipped. Before she can start changing, she suddenly notices that Ruby isn't in bed. "What the.. wow we really say that a lot," she mutters silently. She thinks _'What could she be doing at night.'_ She thinks about why her sister would still be awake at this time. She suddenly remembers that she said the she made the dust infused kitty litter and the argument earlier in the day. She puts two and two together and...

"OH NO!" Yang whispers to herself as she runs out the door, closes it, then sprints to the Potion and Dust classroom.

* * *

**Potions and Dust classroom, night time**

Ruby has grabbed a bunch of indgredients, beakers, and a pot from the classroom and put it on a table. Ruby smiles and says, "Alright, let's do this!"

She starts to mix stuff into the beakers though ,miraculously, still hasn't blown up. She puts all the mixed elements into the pot, all but one. Ruby grabs a bit of red dust (obvious why she chose red) and is about to put in the mixed potion until.."RUBY!"

"Huh what," Ruby says as she sees Yang standing a few feet behind her. "What are you doing here? Why are you here so late? And why are you just doing random mixtures and stuff," Yang asks Ruby. Ruby only responds, "Wait, Wait, before you say anything, I just need this one thing." "WHAT? RUBY WAIT DON'T..." Before she can do anything, Ruby let the red dust fall into the pot. Yang grabs Ruby and covers Ruby to protect her from the awaited explosion.

But it never happens. Yang lets go of Ruby and sighs of relief. "Jeez Rubes, I thought you were gonna get hurt doing this." Ruby ignores her as she is smiling of triumph at what she has accomplished. "YES! I did it..I did it.. I did it.. I did it.. now Weiss is gonna be so jealous." Yang is unsurprised by this. "Yeah, she is. Now let's go before..."

Suddenly, a bright white light starts shinning from the table. Yang asks, concerned, "Ruby, did you... add dust to it?" "Yeah...why," Ruby responds. Suddenly, Yang's face turns from concern to anger as the white light starts to shine the entire room.

"RUBY, YOU ARE SO D..."  
"NOT MY FA..."

_**WOOOOSSHHH**_

The white light engulfs the entire room in white and a few seconds later, the light suddenly dies down.  
The room is completely unaffected by this event except...

Ruby and Yang have disappeared!

* * *

**On the next chapter of ****Crossed**

"HEADS UUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPP!"

**CRASH**

The kids stood in shock as Ruby Rose crash landed on Jessie. "WHAT THE," asks Luke, "did she just come from the sky?"

* * *

**A/N: A short teaser of what's to come next chapter. Apologize for the short chapter and excuse any misspellings and grammar errors. (Blame WordPad for that) So hope you enjoyed it, leave a review and see you next chapter. S Grenade, signing out.**


	2. Meetings and Pieces Part 1

**A/N: Here is where the crossover begins. I put it as a RWBY and Jessie crossover since it focuses more in Team RWBY, Jessie and the Rosses with Sam, Cat and Jesse Pinkman as supporting characters. (Or I didn't get the system so I just put it like that anyway). So read and hope you like it!**  
**Disclaimer: Once again I don't any of these shows. They belong to Rooster Teeth (RWBY), Disney (Jessie), Nickelodeon (Sam & Cat), and AMC (Breaking Bad).**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Meetings and Pieces Part 1**

* * *

**Earth, New York Central Park, Midday**

Jessie Prescott and The Ross kids, Emma, Luke, Ravi and Zuri, are outside to catch a bit of fresh air. Ravi and Zuri are playing at the playground, Luke practices his dance moves which impresses some girls, but Emma is sitting in a bench still using her phone.

"Emma, do you ever get off the phone," asks Jessie but gets no response. "Emma?" No response. Jessie shouts at her, "EMMA," which she finally snaps out of it.

"Wha..Wha.. where am I," Emma asks, bewildered. Jessie says, "Emma, we are at the park to catch a bit of air. Remember? And can you please, just for a second, get off your phone." Emma just looks around for a few seconds and goes back to her phone. "Seriously" Jessie shouts in frustration and Emma ignore her once again. Luke steps in, "I got an idea." Luke get to Emma's ear and...

"GET OFF THE PHONE!"

This causes Emma to scream and fall into the ground. The kids at playground look to see where the scream came from and see a Jessie with her jaw dropped and Luke laughing his butt off. Jessie asks angrily, "Luke, was that necessary!?" "Yep," Luke responds, as he laughs, "cause... it's to... darn funny." Emma stands up, now furious, "LUKE, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Luke, still laughing, responds with, "It's.. just.. funny.." "NO IT'S NOT," Emma shouts furiously. She them hears the sound of laughing kids (except Ravi). Zuri ,in the playground, says "That... was funny, Luke." Emma is now embarrassed, "IT'S NOT FUNNY!" As the laughing continues, Jessie notices that Ravi is looking up at the sky in curiosity.

After the laughs die down, with gasps for air from the kids, Jessie approaches Ravi and asks, "Ravi, what is it?" Ravi only responds in fright, "There is hole in the sky," and points at the "hole." Jessie looks up to see the spot as well. "What the.." Luke, Emma and Zuri then see the "hole" as well. Emma is the first to break the silence, "O..M..G!" The playground kids run away to their parents upon seeing the "hole." Jessie says to the Rosses, " Wait, guys, I don't think it's a hole." The spot started getting closer. "ASTEROID," shouts Ravi. Luke then hugs Jessie, "Jessie this may be the last seconds together.." "Not even if you were the last man on Earth," Jessie responds as she pushes Luke away, "and it's not and asteroid. It's to small." "How would you know" Zuri asks but doesn't respond as they suddenly hear a faint screaming. Emma asks, "Do you guys hear that?" Ravi responds with, "Yes, it's the screams of the coming doom!" Jessie shouts, "It's not an asteroid, it's not a hole, it's a...it's a.." No words came out of her mouth as the screaming grew louder. Then, Emma says the correct answer, "IT'S A PERSON!" They all look at the falling person as Jessie realizes too late, it's coming toward her. Then...

"HEADS UUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPP!"

_****CRASH****_

The kids stand in shock as Ruby Rose crash lands on Jessie, knocking them out. Luckily, neither Ruby or Jessie appear unharmed (though the kids don't see that). Luke breaks the silence with, "WHAT THE...did she just come from the sky?" They approach the the unconscious girls as Emma starts to call 911. "911 emergency...I,uh..we need an ambulance." As she talks with the dispatcher, Luke approaches Ruby, "Is she an angel?" "No," Ravi responds, "she is wearing black and red..(gasps)..SHE'S A DEMON." Zuri calms him down, "Don't be silly, she's to pale to be a demon."

Luke lifts Ruby's cape to find Crescent Rose, Ruby's signature weapon. "What is this," Luke says as he lifts up the weapon. Emma comes in, "OK, the ambulance are coming so... Luke, what's that?" She notices the weapon in Luke's hands, "I don't know. I found this on the red girl so.." He presses a button which suddenly transforms it into a large scythe. Emma, Zuri and Ravi, step back in amazement and shock. "OK, she's a demon," Zuri says. "No she isn't," Luke says, "this feels like a big gun or something." He notices a trigger. "Hold on, I'll put it back." He pulls the trigger which fires a big sniper round at the trees, near the playground ,blowing them up. All their jaws drop but Ruby and Jessie are still unconscious. Luke is the first to speak, "AWESOME!" Emma questions his words, "Awesome? You could of killed us!" "But I didn't," Luke rebuttals. Ravi says, "No man should have that power." Zuri in response, "Well, she has it," pointing at Ruby. Luke finds the correct button and it transforms back to it's normal mode. "SWEET!" The kids then hear the ambulance arrive. Emma, worried about the paramedics finding the weapon, says to Luke, "Hey, get over to our penthouse and.." Before she could finish, he starts running toward their penthouse, with the exact same idea. "OK then," Emma says, surprised.

* * *

**Remnant, Beacon Academy, Team RWBY Dorm, Morning**

Weiss Schnee wakes up in the morning to get ready for class. She sees Blake Belladonna, still asleep, as Weiss stands up from her bed. She takes off her pajamas to change to her casual white dress and combat skirt (wink wink nudge nudge). She goes to wake up Ruby but notices... Ruby isn't in bed. "What the.." Weiss says in confusion. She turns around to see that Yang isn't in bed either. "Werid" She decides to wake up Blake, "Hey Blake, wake up" She shakes Blake and wakes her up. Blake groans in pain as she puts her hand in her forehand, as a result of the dust infused kitty litter wearing off. "Where... is... Yang," Blake asks, still in pain, "cause I want to kill her for what she did." Weiss says in response, "I thought you would know, cause she isn't in bed." "Huh!" Blake gets out of bed, still in her pajamas, and sees the two empty beds. "OK, where are they," Blake asks. Weiss responds, "I don't know." Blake groans as she feels the effects of the kitty litter wearing off. "AHHH, seriously, I'm gonna kill Yang. She made this didn't she?" Weiss responds, "Yeah she did." They both remember that and the argument between Weiss and Ruby. They put two and two together and...(you know the drill)

"OH NO!" both in unison.

Weiss and Blake, still in her pajamas, run out the door and head to the class room.

**Potions and Dust Classroom**

Blake and Weiss arrive at the class to see Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon, with Glynda Goodwitch. The two professors are in front of table used by Ruby.

"I don't what happened here, I wasn't present when this happened," says Goodwitch, appearing calm. The two girls approach the professors. "Hmmm... It looks like someone tried to do a potion but had no experience doing it so..," Ozpin stops after hearing the girls approaching. Ozpin starts to speak, "What are you doing here? You two aren't suppose to be hear?" "Well sir," Weiss begins, "I think Ruby must have done it." Goodwitch, confused, "What makes you say that?" "Well," Blake responds, "Ruby and Yang aren't in bed.." Ozpin is unsurprised, "Well, they could have woken up early." Weiss then brings up, "And Ruby and I had bit of a falling out involving this class, Said something about notes not being necessary to make a potion." Goodwitch reinforces this, "She has point. Yesterday, Ms. Rose fell asleep during my lecture." Ozpin takes a drink from his cup (seriously, he still has that cup) and looks at the table again. He looks at the ingredients used and the red dust next to the bowl. A two words come out of his mouth..

" Interstellar Teleportation"

All except him in confusion, "Huh?"

Ozpin speaks to the girls, "Did you say Ruby and Yang were missing from their dorm?" "Yes," Blake and Weiss say in unison. Ozpin turns around to face the girls. "Well, they aren't here," Ozpin speaks, to see the shocked faces of the girls, "and they aren't even here on this planet. They are somewhere else. But where "somewhere" is, is the planet known commonly as 'Earth'." The girls and Goodwitch look stunned towards Ozpin. Weiss speaks, "How do we get there?"

* * *

**Earth, New York Hospital, Afternoon**

Ruby opens her eyes to wake up in a hospital room. "Wha...Where am I?" She looks around to see Jessie in the bed next to her, still unconscious and still with her clothes. She sits up to see her surroundings better.

As she looks around, Emma walks into the room to see Ruby now awake. "Doctor," Emma speaks to someone in the hallway, "Doctor, the red girl woke up." Ruby sees a female doctor walk in with Emma. The doctor comes in to speak with Ruby. "I can see you're awake now" Ruby looks confused and asks, "What happened? How did I end up here?" Emma answers the question, "Well, you fell from the sky and landed on our nanny," Emma points at Jessie. Ruby suddenly looked terrified, "OH NO, I KILLED HER?!" The doctor calms her down, "Don't worry she isn't dead, she's just unconscious, see" The doctor points at Jessie's heartbeat monitor to see it beep normally. Ruby lets out a sigh of relief, thankful she didn't kill anyone. "By the way, I'm Doctor Alison Carolina," the doctor introduces herself followed by Emma, "My name is Emma Ross. And you are?" Ruby introduces herself as well, "Ruby. Ruby Rose."

Suddenly, they hear Jessie start to wake up. Ruby, Emma and Dr. Carolina see her wake up, look around and sit up. "That was weird," Jessie says. "Are you okay," asks Ruby. Jessie responds with, "Yeah. Thanks for asking." Emma then speaks, "Well Ruby, this is Jessie Prescott, our nanny. Jessie, this is Ruby Rose." Jessie then asks, "Wait, you're the one that fell on me?" Ruby remembers and is terrified, "PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Jessie quickly responds,"Hey it's okay. Sorry I scared you." Ruby calms down. Dr. Carolina begins to speak, "Well, you two are in good health. Don't know who, just be thankful you two didn't get seriously injured. So you are all able to leave whenever you want. Have a nice day." She leaves as Jessie and Ruby get off the beds. Ruby feels around to see if anything is broken and realizes... "WHERE? WHERE'S CRESCENT ROSE?!" Emma responds, "Oh, the big red weapon thing? It's back at our penthouse with the rest of us." Jessie asks, "Wait, what big red weapon thing?" Emma says, "Uhhh.. just come. You'll see for yourself."

* * *

**New York Streets**

As they leave the hospital and head toward the apartments, Ruby remembered something. Her sister, Yang, was with her when "it" happened. "Hey, you two," Ruby speaks to Jessie and Emma, "did you see my sister as well?" Emma answers with, "No, what does she look like?" Ruby describes Yang to the girls. After the description, Emma says, "Nope, we haven't?" Jessie says, "Wait, you think Ruby's sister would fall from the sky as well?" They all look up to see if another black spot is coming. Nothing. Ruby is now worried, "Where could she be?"

* * *

**On the next chapter of ****Crossed**  
"I'm Yang Xiao Long. But you could just call me Yang. And You are?"

"I'm Sam, Sam Puckett. The one on the floor.. that's Cat. Cat Valentine"

* * *

**A/N: Don't forget to Review! Thumbs up to everyone who spotted the obvious Red vs Blue (also by Rooster Teeth) reference. This one took longer then the last chapter so be thankful I'm still breathing. Also It's raining hard outside! Anyway, review (optional: follow) and see you next chapter. S Grenade signing off.**


	3. Meetings and Pieces Part 2

**A/N: This could anger a lot of Sam & Cat fans since I only saw the 1st episode (watched iCarly more) and researched the rest of the plot online (I feel ashamed) but here goes nothing. (please don't kill me *sad face*) This chapter (to me) is packed so, prepare for that. Also, I don't own any of the shows used, they belong to their original owners. (Nickelodeon, Rooster Teeth, Disney, AMC)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Meetings and Pieces Part 2**

* * *

**Earth, Los Angeles, Apartment 22, After-School**

Sam Puckett, former internet star, and Cat Valentine, singer, actress and friend, have just arrived from school to await their next babysitting duties. However, Sam isn't too happy today.

"Man, could that teacher be any worse," shouts a frustrated Sam as she has been having a really bad time at school (no surprise). "Well, at least it didn't get worse," Cat says, attempting to calm Sam down. Sam yells loudly at Cat, "I got a lunch detention and nearly got suspended! How worse could it get?!" Cat has no response as she just slums her head down in sadness. Sam feels bad at yelling at her friend, "Hey sorry, It's just that..." She decides to switch the topic. "Don't you think it's boring to do the same thing everyday?" Cat looks up and admittedly nods, slowly. Sam lets out a sigh. Cat then says in a sad tone, " I feel sad now." Cat then just hugs Sam as Sam pats her shoulder. Cat let's Sam free. After that, Sam says, "Well, let's see what we could do before babysitting more little brats. What do you think?" Cat then decides to do something, "You know, how about we have a free day today. You know, just for today, no working" Cat says, now with a more cheerful tone. Sam is surprised by her decision, "If that's okay with you, it's OK with me. Let's head to Inside-Out. You in?" Cat smiles and nods her head as both leave the apartment.

* * *

After being in the burger place for an hour and a half, they are now back home, sitting on the couch thinking on what they should do next. "Well, that was delicious," says Sam. Cat speaks, "Yeah though I feel like we have forgotten something." They think for a few seconds then... "Hey, what's on TV now," asks Sam. "One way to find out," Cat says as she grabs the remote. But before she could turn on the TV...

_*boom*_

A faint boom was heard by the two. Sam and Cat looked at each other in confusion. "What was that," asked Cat. Sam responds with, "Beats me"

_***BOOM***_

This time the boom was louder then last time. Cat is slightly scared, "What was that?" Sam doesn't respond as she stands up and goes towards the balcony. Cat follows as well. They go outside to see a black spot approaching (guess who?). The two girls looked slightly scared. "Sam, talk to me," says a scared Cat. Sam only responds, "I don't know." Cat guesses, "AN ASTEROID?" "Hell, no. It's to small," says Sam, "looks like a..." Sam looks close and guesses correctly, "It's... a person?" "What makes you say that," Cat asks in disbelief, "and it's..." She realizes it's falling toward them.

****BOOM****

"TAKE COVER", shouts Sam. The girls run inside and take cover in front of the couch. They hear a girls voice screaming...

"YEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

**_**CRASH**_**

Yang Xiao Long lands on the balcony, slides through the glass door and comes to a halt. "Nailed it," says Yang, admiring her own landing. She looks around the apartment for a bit, not noticing the two girls hiding. Yang speaks, "Hmm... this place could use a fixer uper." The two girls peek to see Yang looking around the apartment. "Who is she," Sam quietly asks Cat, but all Cat does is shrug her shoulders. "You think we should talk to her," Sam quietly asks Cat once again and Cat just shakes her head. "Fine, I'll talk to her," whispers Sam but Cat mouths "NO NO NO!" As Sam and Cat stand up, they are suddenly face to face with Yang.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They all scream as they back away from each other.

After that Yang shouts at the two, "JEZZ, DON'T FREAKING THAT!" Sam and Cat gasp for air, but Cat sees the mess Yang made. "Wha..you...that's...," Cat starts to say words to Yang, but can't stand that sight of her nana's apartment being damaged. Yang stares awkwardly at the girl and asks the other one, "Uhhh...Is she alright?" Sam tries to snap Cat out of it, "Hello, Earth to Cat. Now just calm down now. Everything is okay." Cat looks angrily at Sam, "Are you...she...just...did you..." Sam realizes she's beginning to doze off, "Cat, calm down!" Cat begins to doze off, "I... can't...she...Sam...gonna." Before they knew it, Cat is on the ground, unconscious. Yang is confused at what just happened.

"Did I miss something," Yang asks Sam. She responds as if they had known each other, "Nah, she always does that when she's scared. And for good reason." Sam points at the destroyed glass door and the large mess caused by Yang's landing. "Ohhhh... My bad," Yang apologizes. Sam accepts the apology, "It's okay, just be lucky it didn't collapse." Sam approaches Yang to begin introductions, "So, who are you?" Yang introduces herself, "I'm Yang Xiao Long. But you could just call me Yang. And you are?" "I'm Sam, Sam Puckett. The red-haired one on the floor.. that's Cat. Cat Valentine." Yang looks at Cat and snickers a bit. "What's so funny," Sam asks. "Well, her hair kinda reminds of my sister," says Yang, "and her name reminds of a friend of mine." Before Sam could respond, Yang remembered her sister, Ruby Rose, was also caught in the light. "Speaking of which, have you seen my sister," Yang asks Sam to which she responds, "No, I didn't. Were you expecting her?" Yang, now visibly worried, goes out on the balcony to see if Ruby is falling as well. Nothing in sight, just clear skies. "Come on Ruby, where are you?" Sam is still curious about the new arrival and asks, "Where did you even come from?" "Long story," Yang responds, "but if you help me clean up, I'll tell you what happened." "Hey this is your mess, you clean it up," Sam says as she is trying to avoid cleaning up. "Hey, this place is your responsibility," Yang talks back. Sam is now getting mad at Yang and asks, "Says, who?" Yang then glares at Sam who glares back at her. Sam threatens Yang, "Hey girl, you don't wanna mess with me." Yang retorts with, "Well ,not me but these would." She then activates Ember Celica, her two shotgun gauntlets and shows to a now scared Sam. "Now do you want to mess with these," Yang asks her, who backs down. "OK, I see your point. Let's go clean up," answers a now defeated Sam.

* * *

**Remnant, Beacon Academy, Ozpin's office, Afternoon**

Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna, both in their combat outfits, and Professor Ozpin are in his office going over the plan to get Yang and Ruby back home.

Ozpin is speaking to the girls, "We need to make sure that when you are able to reach Earth, you are also able to get back here to Remnant. You have the ingredients and dust necessary?" Weiss answers, bringing up her satchel, "Yes, both for the going and returning trip." "Good," Ozpin responds, "Now remember: you both are going to a planet which has no knowledge of this planet. So try to be inconspicuous as possible." "Duly noted," both Weiss and Blake respond.

Ozpin notices the fear in the girls, "Look, I know what you're doing is dangerous but you two are Ruby and Yang's only hope of coming back home." Weiss looks down, "Yeah, and I admit. This was probably my fault to begin with." Blake talks to her teammate, "Weiss, what's done is done. You can't change that. But you have to think of now. And NOW, our teammates are far away from home and like Ozpin said, we are their only hope of them coming back here. So forget about what you did and start thinking of bringing our team back home." Weiss thanks Blake as Ozpin smiles at Blake's talk toward Weiss. Ozpin speaks to Weiss, "Whenever you two are ready." Weiss responds, "We're ready now, let's start."

* * *

**Earth, Los Angeles, Apartment 22, Late Afternoon**

Cat wakes up in the couch to see the faces of Sam and Yang in front of her. Upon seeing Yang, she starts to panic, "PLEASE DON"T HURT ME!" Sam tries to calm her down, "Hey, don't you faint on us now!" "But she..." says Cat as she sits up and looks at where it was trashed only to see it fixed and cleaned. Cat's expression changed from fear to confusion. "How did you two clean this up," Cat asks Yang and Sam. Yang answers, "Well, I cleaned the majority of the mess." "YOUR MESS, YANG," Sam interrupts but Yang ignores her. "By the way, I'm Yang, Yang Xiao Long," Yang introduces herself, "and you must be Cat." Cat nods her head, "So I see you two had some time together." "We pretty much fixed HER mess," Sam begins, "but she told a bit about herself. And for once I was interested." Cat was surprised by this, "What made you interested?" Sam begins to highlight things, "Well, she told me about her planet called Ramnant..." "REMNANT," Yang corrected. "Right, Remnant," Sam continues, "and about the creatures of Grimm, then about Beacon Academy, Dust, her sister, her teammates, and the White Fang..." She continues on about what Yang has been telling her.

After all the details, Sam checks to see if she hadn't lost Cat, "You get what I said?" Cat answers, "Well, I got everything except the part about 'Dust'." Yang explains to her, "Dust is a resource used to power tools and weapons. Some dust represent one of the four elements, fire, water, air, or earth . They are available in the form of powder, liquid or crystal. Enough dust and only one could take on an army, single-handedly. So in short, they're basically like power." Cat's jaw dropped in amazement, "WOW!" Yang responds with, "Yeah, it's pretty cool." Cat gets off the couch to stand up. "Well, do you know where you even are," Cat asks Yang. "All I know is that I'm on a planet called Earth because of some potion that my lil sis accidentally made." Cat says, "We'll, we haven't seen your sister, but It's getting late to go out and look for her." Sam then interrupts, "Hey Yang, did you show her your shotgun gauntlets?" "Her what," a confused Cat asks. Yang then activates Ember Celica as Cat stands in surprise and her jaw dropped. "Ohhh, that's where those booms came from," says Cat, remembering the booms from earlier. Yang then sheathes the gauntlets. Sam starts to speak, "Well, it's a good thing tomorrow is Saturday, so Yang can spend the night here." Yang responds with, "Thanks for the offer, but I have to go find my sister before something bad happens to her." Sam then says, "You can't go out there with those gauntlets on you. You could get arrested! And when they find out about you, they'll take 'em away and you could be held prisoner!" Yang knows that Ruby was everything to her but Sam is right. This isn't Remnant. Yang admittedly has to stay for the night, "OK, I'll stay for the night." Cat cheered with joy, "IT'S A SLEEPOVER!" Yang and Sam laugh a bit, but Cat didn't care. Yang in her thoughts, _'Wherever you are Ruby, I just hope you're okay.'_

* * *

**New York, The Ross Penthouse, Nighttime**

Ruby, Jessie and Emma finally arrive at the penthouse. They see that no one is in the leaving room so they assume that they have gone to sleep. Jessie whispers to Ruby, "Is it okay if you sleep on the couch for tonight?" "Sure, I'm okay," Ruby answers politely. Emma ,who's still on her phone, wishes Ruby a goodnight. As Emma walks upstairs to her living room, Ruby asks Jessie, "Does she ever get off that thing?" Jessie responds with, "You wouldn't believe me. Anyway, see you in the morning. Goodnight, Ruby." "Goodnight, Jessie," Ruby responds back as Jessie heads to her room. As Ruby is about to sleep, she sees Crescent Rose next to the couch. "There you are," Ruby whispers to it as she pets it like a puppy. "Goodnight, Rose," she says. Then she looks out the balcony window to see the city, "Goodnight, Weiss. Goodnight, Blake, Goodnight, Yang. I hope you're all okay." Ruby then lays down on the sofa and falls asleep.

* * *

**Remnant, Beacon Academy, Potions and Dust Classroom, Late Afternoon**

Weiss and Blake are seen in front of the table mixing the ingredients, carefully. They then drop the mixtures into the pot. Weiss puts some of the ingredients back on her satchel for the return home. Weiss pinches a bit of the red dust and holds it atop of the pot.

"Here goes nothing," Weiss says as she lets the dust fall into the pot. Weiss and Blake hold hands to insure they aren't separated. The white light starts to glow and gets brighter and brighter. Suddenly, the entire room is engulfed in the white light and dies down a few moments later. The classroom is unaffected and the two girls have disappeared.

* * *

**Earth, Los Angeles, The Streets, Nighttime**

The streets of Los Angeles are now quiet due to residents sleeping but it's interrupted by a bunch of gang members seen talking nonsense. Somewhere else on the streets, Weiss and Blake land quietly on the streets, thanks to Weiss' glyphs.

Weiss and Blake look around the dark street to see if anyone had spotted them. "It looks clear," Blake reports to Weiss. Weiss says "OK, good.. It's dark. We should find shelter. But I don't think..."

"Oye, Chicas!" Weiss and Blake look down the street to see four gang members come in around the corner. Weiss attempts to talk to them, "Hey, look, we don't want any trouble." One of the gang members responded, "Nah, it's okay. We just want to talk." Blake mutters to Weiss, "I think they are the trouble."

The group approaches the girls and a member asks, "So what you doing here, Blanca Nieves." Weiss looks at him,taking it as an insult. "And who's this. She kinda looks like a little kitty cat," says another member which angers Blake. Weiss angrily says, "If you think you can just come up to us and insult us, think again." She pulls out Myrtenaster, her dust powered rapier, and points at the group. "Oh crap!" Blake then pulls out Gambol Shroud, her half-knife half-pistol weapon, and also points at the group. One of the gang members shouts,"KILL THEM," which ends up with Weiss launching one guy in the air and Blake knocking out another one. The two remaining members, however manage to disarm them both. The girls are then caught in their grip and pinned to the ground. One member threatens Weiss, "How do you like that, huh. You think you're bad. We'll see how you like it when I'm bad."

Before the member can knock her out, a gunshot is heard which is then followed by the member screaming in pain and the other getting off Blake. The girls look to see a man holding up a pistol at the gang members, "GET OUT...NOW!" The remaining gang members, without hesitation, run away. The man comes in and helps both Blake and Weiss up. The man says to them, "You two are out of your minds to go out alone in these streets at night, especially girls like you." The girls pick up their weapons and Weiss speaks to the man, "Well thanks for the help, but we have to go now." Blake then interrupts her, "Wait, we can't keep wandering out in the night. Maybe we can stay with him." "Blake we don't even know him, he could be part of those... people's... group," Weiss responds. The man speaks to Weiss, "Look, your friend is right. The streets are dangerous at night and after seeing what just happened, you won't make it through the night. This best now is to take you two back home to get some rest. Sound good?" "Definitely," Blake immediately responds. The man looks at Weiss, "Well?" After a few seconds of thinking, Weiss says, "Okay. Sounds Good. So where is home?" The man then starts to lead the two girls to his house. As they are walking, the man speaks to them, "I didn't get your names." "The name is Blake. Belladonna," Blake introduces herself. "And yours," the man looks back at Weiss. "It's Weiss Schnne." The man responds back, "Nice to meet you, two." They continue to walk through the street, Weiss realizes that the man hasn't given HIS name. So a suspicious Weiss asks, "And what's your name?" The man looks down in concern but knowing that the girls trust him a bit, he needed to trust them back. So he decides to say his name to the girls...

"It's Jesse. Jesse Pinkman."

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter is packed, but I had to introduce the crossovers. There won't be any sneak peeks for this chapter and the next two chapters but they'll come back. Don't worry, there will be an explanation on why Jesse Pinkman is in L.A (unless you already know the reason why *see finale*). Anyway, hope you like it and see you next chapter. Also reviews are helpful. S Grenade signing off.**


	4. Short Mornings

**A/N: Thanks to 'keys of fate' for supporting me in this series. Sorry this toke long since I was working on the basis of my solo RWBY fanfic (since it will center on an OC) and, WORST OF ALL, suffering from writer's block (and schoolwork). But here is the next chapter! Discliamer: I DO NOT own any of the shows used. They belong to Rooster Teeth (RWBY), Disney (Jessie), Nickolodeon (Sam & Cat) and AMC (Breaking Bad).**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Short Morning**

* * *

**Earth, New York, The Ross Penthouse, Morning**

Ruby Rose, sleeping on the couch, opens her eyes to be greeted by Luke Ross, an adopted son and troublemaker. "Good Morning, beautiful," he says. Ruby is surprised by this awkward greeting. "Errr... Good... Morning," is all Ruby managed to say as she sits up. "Why hasn't anybody woken up yet," she asks Luke which he answers, "I just wanted to be the first to tell you good morning to your first day with us. Name's Luke by the way." Ruby appears to appreciate this, "Well, thanks and good morning to you too. I'm Ruby by the way." A few moments later, Bertram, the fat and irresponsible butler, comes in the living room. "Well today is a nice day before the kids.." he stops upon seeing Ruby. "Who's the new girl," Bertram asks. Luke begins to speak, "Well, Bertram, this is Ruby. Ruby, this is..." "Ya, I really didn't care," Bertram interrupts as he walks off. "How rude," Ruby says, feeling offended. Luke says, "Yeah, you better get used to it, cause he's always like that." "NOT ALWAYS!" Bertram shouts while in the kitchen. Ruby then says to Luke, "Wow, he really needs a hug." "NO I DON'T!" Bertram shouts once again but sounds as if he wants to cry.

Zuri Ross, the adopted daughter and youngest of the kids, comes down the stairs upon being woken up by Bertram's shouting. "What in the heck is going on down... oh, Good Morning." Ruby also says, "Good Morning." "I'm Zuri, the nice kid." Luke mutters to himself, "Yeah, right." "Hey, Zuri. My name is Ruby," Ruby says to Zuri. "Is that why your hair is red? And wear red?" Ruby answers, "Yeah, also like Crescent Rose here." "Crescant wha..," Luke and Zuri asks in unison. Ruby picks up her weapon. "Ohhhhhh...," Luke and Zuri understand what she meant. The next to come down is Ravi Ross, the other adopted son, along with his pet lizard, Ms. Kipling. Ravi says to Ruby, "Good Morning." Before she could say it back, she sees the lizard and screams as she falls to the ground out of fright. "Just like Jessie did," Ravi said pointing out the coincidence, "don't worry, Kipling here won't hurt you." Ruby gets up and slowly calms down, "Well, it was the size of th..er... Kipling that startled me. I'm Ruby." "And I'm Ravi," says Ravi as he and Ruby shake hands.

Suddenly, Jessie is seen running downstairs looking worried, "What happened, who was screaming?" Ruby confesses, "That was me, sorry about that." Jessie notices Kipling with Ravi, "Yeah, I also had that same reaction. So, I'm guessing you've met everyone except the parents. They are off somewhere in L.A doing movies and stuff." Ruby starts to remember her parents, a thought which makes her feel a bit sad. Jessie asks her, "What about you, where are your parents." "Well," Ruby starts to feel sad, "They are...well." Jessie notices her mistake, "Oh, crap. My bad I didn't know that..." Ruby accepts her apology, "It's okay. You wouldn't have known. My sister, Yang, is the only thing close to be considered a... guardian." "But where is she," Emma says as she just appeared out of nowhere. "Wow, where do you come from," Ruby asks Emma. "Yeah, I sometimes do that. I don't know why. Anyway, my question?" Ruby responds, "The problem is... I don't know where she is now. She, along with me were caught in the potion." "What potion," the kids and Jessie ask. "Oh right so here is what happened."

After Ruby's short explanation of the potion incident...

"...and that's why we ended up here." However, Jessie lets out the most obvious question, "Where are you from?" "Wait," Ruby begins to asks, "where am I anyway?" Luke answers her question, "You're in New York City, New York. Here in the United States of America!" Ruby is confused since she has never heard of those places...ever." Ravi finishes, "You're on the planet that we call, Earth." Ruby eyes widen with shock as she finds out, she is no longer on her home planet. "WHAAAAAA..." "Uh oh," Jessie says ,"I think she's gonna blow!" "Ruby panics, "But...then...Weiss..." Zuri notices she said someone's name, "Hey, who's Weiss?" Emma answers her, "Weiss stands for 'white' or 'know' in German. I'm guessing it's a new-it-all kind of girl." Everyone looks at her (except Ruby who's breathing rapidly). "I looked it up," says Emma as she shows her phone. Ruby is now panicking, "But now...them...Blake...Yang...I..uhhhh..." She suddenly faints on the couch. Zuri, without speaking, goes to the kitchen to get some cold water. "Who's Blake and Yang," asks Luke. Jessie answers him, "Yang is her sister and..." "Wait, she has sister," Luke says as he runs to the balcony but is stopped by Emma. "Don't think about it! We tried yesterday and didn't see a thing." Zuri comes in with the cold water and approaches the unconsious Ruby. "CLEAR," Zuri shouts as she then splashes the cold water in Ruby's face. Ruby suddenly comes to life as she screams, "COLD," and jumps up and back on couch. "Uhhhh...thanks, Zuri." Zuri replies, "You're welcome." Ruby sits up as well as grab her Crescent Rose and puts it on her back. Jessie asks, "Is there anything else you want to talk about." "Well there is a lot to talk about," says Ruby as her stomach rumbles, "but I'm hungry." "Yeah, I'm gonna cook some breakfast," Jessie responds, "we can talk about ourselves, if that's okay with you." "Sure," Ruby replies, "by the way, do you have any cookies?"

During breakfast, Ruby talks to Jessie and the Rosses about her home world, her sister, team RWBY, Beacon Academy, Dust, Faunus, the creatures of Grimm and a bit of her life story (she leaves out the White Fang). The kids then talk about how Jessie ended up with them and a bit of their history and misadventures. Ruby replies, "Wow, you guys had nearly as much fun as I had." Ravi responds, "Yeah but it has a bit less of monster killing." Jessie speaks, "So, you are a "huntress in training"? Just like your team?" Ruby answers, "Yep!" Ruby speaks again, " So Jessie..you and that doorman were a thing." Jessie just glares at her. "OK!, forget I asked. (pause) Please don't hurt me!" Emma ends this awkward moment, "Okay, since today we have no school, where should we go?" Bertram is shocked, "WHAT, TODAY IS FRIDAY!" "IT'S SATURDAY!" Jessie and the kids corrected. Bertram just fainted in response. "Wow, he really wants you gone," Ruby says. Zuri in response says, "Yeah, but he'll get lonely. And I have no idea where to go?" Ravi speaks, "What about...hmmm...yep, no idea where to go today." Luke says, "How about we just walk around town. You know, to show her the city." The phone suddenly started to ring. "I got it," Jessie says as she goes and picks it up. "Hello," Jessie asks. On the receiver is a female voice, "Hello, who's this?" "This is Jessie Prescott..."

"Jessie, have you seen a girl named Ruby Rose?" Jessie's jaw dropped, "Who is this?"

* * *

_An few minutes earlier.._

**Los Angeles, Apartment 22,Morning**

Yang Xiao Long wakes up from the sofa and sits up. She turns her head left only to be greeted by a smiling Cat Valentine in her pajamas. "ECK!" Yang jumps an inch in the air. Cat apologizes, "My bad. Good morning by the way." "Cat, please don't do that to me. You could give me a heart attack. And good morning to you too," Yang says, accepting her apology. Sam Puckett walks past them, in her casual attire, "Good morning you two." "Good Morning," Cat and Yang said in unison. Sam asks , "You guys want to eat something?" "Sure," both said. Sam tosses them two granola bars each. Cat glares at Sam as Yang eats her granola bar. Sam responds, "Come on, we can't make a big breakfast. We have to find her sister." Cat is surprised by this sudden decision, "Wait, when did we ever say we would go with her?" Sam replies, "Uhh... Right Now." "But we can't just leave! What about grandma? She'll be worried sick." Yang agrees with Cat, "She's right, Sam. Besides, I don't want you two to be in trouble." Sam responds, "All the more reason to go." ARE YOU INSANE," Yang and Cat say, shocked at Sam's response. "Cat, I told you, all we do is the some darn thing we do everyday." Cat replies, "Yeah, but I didn't say to go out on an adventure. And since when did you want to ever be on an adventure?" Sam answers with, "Right when Yang landed on our home." Yang comes into this argument, "Look you two, I can't let you go with me. Who knows where we'll end up. I don't want you to end up arrested or worse." Cat asks, "What do you mean by that?" Sam answers her question, which she should of not, "She means we'll probably die." In a millisecond, Cat faints once again. Yang glares at her. "What," Sam says to Yang. "I'll say it again... YOU ARE NOT COMING WITH ME!" "Oh Come on, what do you expect? Your sister to just knock on the door?"

The phone rings and Cat suddenly comes to life, "I GOT IT!" She runs to the phone, "Hello this is Sam & Cat's Super Rockin' Fun-Time Babysitting Service..." "That name is soooo long," this came from Yang to which Sam agrees, "I know right." Cat ignores them as she hears a young girl's voice, "Who is this I'm speaking to?" Cat replies, "This is Cat Valentine...Who are you?" "Cat, have you seen someone named Yang?" Cat looked shocked, "Wait, who is this and what do you want with Yang?" Yang looked at Cat in a confused and shocked look. " It's Blake. Belladonna. And I'm a friend of hers." Cat called Yang, "Yang, it's Blake." "BLAKE!" Yang ran to Cat and grabbed the phone, "Blake, is that you? Where are you?"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the not so long wait and short chapter. Was working on my other fanfic, as well as having a bit of writer's block (as stated on the author's note above). Anyway, review and/or follow and see you next chapter! S Grenade signing off.**


	5. Lucky Contacts

**A/N: I decided to no longer include sneak peeks. Why? Because I never know what I'll do. (You know what I mean) Also, surprises are better. ****Let's just get to it! Chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the shows used. (RWBY, Jessie, Sam & Cat, Breaking Bad) They belong to Rooster Teeth, Disney, Nickelodeon, and AMC, respectively.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Lucky Contacts**

* * *

_A Few Minutes Before..._

**Earth, Jesse Pinkman's House, Dawn**

Weiss Schnee wakes up in a bed to see Blake Belladonna already awake and with Jesse Pinkman, the man who saved them from those gang members just hours ago. Blake sees Weiss awake, "Good Morning, Weiss." "Morning," Weiss replies to Blake. Jesse speaks, "I see you've now woken up. Doing OK?" "Yeah, I'm Fine. What are you two doing?" Blake answers, "We're trying to think of ways to find Yang and Ruby. And don't worry, I told him about us." Weiss was completely shocked by this, "YOU... WHAT!?" Jesse calms her down, "It's okay. Calm down." "CALM DOWN!? [looks at Blake] You told him about us! What is wrong with you?" Blake attempts to calm her down, "Hey, he needed to know." Weiss responds, "NO...HE...DIDN'T" Jesse breaks up the argument, "Weiss, STOP! Your teammates are stuck in this planet and I'm the only one here who knows about this planet more than you two." Weiss starts to calm down. Blake speaks, "So Weiss, any ideas?"

Weiss just looks around to see a rather old-looking house around her. "Jesse...why do you live here?" Jesse glared at her but responded, "I...was a drug dealer." Weiss is confused by this, "What do you mean 'drug dealer'?" "I sold illegal stuff and my chemistry teacher, Mr. White, was the one who made them. We made lots and lots of money. And that...well, it changed him." Blake could relate, "Like the White Fang, they used desperate measures to stop the discrimination." Weiss looked a bit sad. Jesse continued, "Then one day, he let me get taken and didn't do anything to stop them. He then killed them later on and I ran for it." Jesse finished with a sad expression, "But what's done is done. I can't change that." Weiss felt sorry for him.

Blake speaks, "Now, about Ruby and Yang, have you seen them?" Jesse replied, "No. However I did see a strange object from the sky and landed somewhere near L.A. Wait! You two came from the sky, right?" Weiss says, "Then that could be Ruby. Or Yang." Blake points out, "But we don't know exactly where she landed." "We need to get there!" Jesse comes in, "You two aren't going alone. I'm coming with. What you two experienced could still happen in the day." Weiss just responds, "OK. Let's go. You have a vehicle." Jesse replies, "Yeah. I got a phone as well. Anything else we need." Both girls say, "A map."

* * *

**Los Angeles Streets**

Jesse, Weiss and Blake are in Jesse's car looking around the street to see if they find either Yang or Ruby. Nothing yet. Weiss says, "Nothing. Are we approaching the area?" Jesse replies, "We are a few miles from the area." Blake looks at the map and looks at something outside.

"Hey, stop the car for a bit." Jesse stops the car, "What is it?" Blake looks at a flyer for Sam & Cat's Super Rockin' Fun-Time Babysitting Service. The address happens to be next to the area they are headed. "What's that," Weiss asks. Blake only says, "Jesse. Give me the phone." "Why?" Blake grabs the phone as Jesse looks at the flyer, "You're calling them. Why?" Blake responds, "They live in the area where you saw Ruby or Yang so maybe they could help us." Weiss and Jesse looked completely confused with Jesse only saying, "The name is too long."

The phone was ringing until a girl answered, "Hello, this is Sam & Cat's Super Rockin' Fun-Time Babysitting Service. How may I help you?" Blake speaks to the girl, "Who is this I'm speaking to?" The girl replies, "This is Cat Valentine...Who are you?" "Cat, have you seen someone named Yang?" There was few seconds of silence before, "Wait, who is this and what do you want with Yang?" Blake responded, "It's Blake. Belladonna. And I'm a friend of hers." Then she heard from the phone, "Yang, it's Blake." Blake heard a loud "BLAKE!" from the phone. Suddenly, she was talking to Yang, "Blake, is that you? Where are you?" Blake was so happy to hear her that she could only say, "GOD, I missed you. We're here in L.A as well." "NO WAY! Hey, have you seen Ruby." "No. Weiss still hasn't..." "WEISS IS WITH YOU TOO!" Yang was so loud that Blake heard another girl yelling through the phone, "Jesus! Don't do that! You wanna collapse the building on us!" Yang apologized, "My bad. [Back to Blake] So where are you?" "We're headed to you now! Just stay there, OK." "Well, I have nowhere to go, so...OK! See you here. Wait, do you know where I am, exactly.?" "Yeah. I have a flyer. See you there." Blake hangs up.

* * *

**Apartment 22**

Yang hangs up and glares at Sam, "A flyer?" Sam responds, "Well, how else are we gonna get customers." Cat cuts in, "The internet!" Sam looks at her, "HELL NO! There is no one but idiots and morons in there." Yang speaks, "Didn't you tell me you made an internet show with a friend?" Sam didn't speak. "That's a valid point," says Cat and Sam still didn't speak on the matter.

* * *

**Near the Apartments**

Weiss, Blake and Jesse are approaching the apartments as Weiss starts to speak, "Well, that was easy. Now we just need to find Ruby. Hey, Jesse, did you only see another person fall?" "No, just one," Jesse answers. Blake concludes, "So, Ruby isn't in this city! This is gonna be a lot tougher." Weiss speaks, "Let's just meet up with Yang and see if she knows anything." On the radio, "Experts have no response on the two unidentified objects near the Los Angeles and New York area. We will keep you updated on the matter." They stopped the car in front of the apartments, just as the radio report finished. Jesse spoke, "NEW YORK! That's the other side of this goddamn country!" Weiss spoke, "We'll figure that part out later. And also, we're really lucky today." "For today," Blake pointed out.

* * *

**Apartment 22**

Yang was waiting for her teammates and Sam to speak, "Well..." Sam just said, "I hate you." Yang responded, "I know, I know." Cat spoke, "So..where is Blake and Weiss?" "They're on the way," Yang said, "and I'm just lucky you two put up flyers." "Thanks," Cat says. Sam just asks, "And your sister?" "Well, they say they haven't found her yet...I just have to wait."

They heard a knock on the door. Yang immediately shouted, "I GOT IT," ran to the door, opened it and hugged Weiss. "AHHH... Yang...," was all that Weiss could say as Yang was "crushing" her."I'm so happy your here," Yang said and Weiss says, "Yang..let..go.." Yang let go of Weiss as Weiss let out a huge gasp of air, "Nice to see you too, Yang." Blake comes in and so does Jesse. Blake speaks, "Hey Yang. By the way, this is Jesse Pinkman. He helped us find you." Jesse only said, "Hi," to Yang. Yang responds, "Nice to meet you." Sam introduced themselves to Jesse, "Hey, Jesse. I'm Sam. That girl over there [points at Cat], that's Cat." Cat waves at Jesse. Jesse speaks, "Well nice to meet you both but now Weiss, how will we get to New York?" Sam heard, "Why do you guys want to go to New York?" Blake answers, "We believe Ruby is there." Cat speaks, "That's at the other side of the world!" Sam corrects, "Not the world, just this country." "Same thing," Cat says as Sam replies, "No, it isn't. So guys, what now?" Blake spoke, "We have to contact Ruby, but I'm pretty sure the number is completely different then here." "It is," Sam, Cat, and Jesse say. Yang just says, "Well, we have to try. What's the number for New York?" Sam responds, "The area code is 646 but it's for the Manhattan area." Cat is surprised by this, " How did you know?" "Hey, you got to know all the codes to do an international prank call," Sam replies. "Prank calls? Are you being serious," Jesse asks, face-palming. Yang grabs the apartment phone and dials the area code given and numbers. Weiss just looks at her, "Are you crazy?" "Well it beats sitting here," Yang says as she stops and listens. "Give me that," Weiss says as she grabs the phone knowing she may have called the wrong number. But she thought _'Maybe the caller could help. I don't know. It's worth the shot.' _

Then a female voice is heard, "Hello?" Weiss responds, "Hello, who's this?" "This is Jessie Prescott..." "Jessie... have you... seen a girl named Ruby Rose?" A pause and then, "Who is this?" Weiss replies, "Sorry, it's just that we're looking for someone and..." She then heard a familiar voice, "Jessie, who's that?" Weiss recognized that voice, "Hey..is that Ruby?" The girl, Jessie, responds to Ruby, "I don't know but I think she knows you." Weiss then says to Jessie, "Look, it's Weiss Schnee, a friend of Ruby!"

* * *

**New York, Ross Penthouse**

Jessie was surprised that Ruby's friend managed to contact her, "Ruby, it's Weiss..." "WEISS," Ruby shouted as she ran and grabbed the phone from Jessie, "Weiss, is that you!?" Weiss replies, "Yes, it's me. Are you okay?" "I'm fine. Oh thank god. I thought I'd never hear you again. Is Yang with you?" "Yes and so is Blake. Listen, we are in L.A, not where you are, so it could be a while before we could reach you." "Okay, I'll send you the address," Ruby says as she asks, "Hey, what's the address?" Luke responds "15 Central Park West, Manhattan, New York. " Ruby repeats the address to Weiss as she responds, "Alright, got it! Just stay there okay. We'll see you there." "Okay, hurry up and bye!" Before they could hang up, Ruby hears Yang, "Wait, wait, wait! Ruby are you okay?" "I'm fine, Yang, don't worry. Just get here fast." "OK, see ya. And Ruby." Ruby was a bit irritated, "What?" Yang just says, "Never mind forget it. See you in New York!"

The phone call ends as Ruby hands the phone to Jessie. "So where are they," Jessie asks which Ruby responds, "They're in L.A and they'll be here soon." Emma then speaks in surprise, "L.A! That's where Mom and Dad are. On the other side of the world!" "COUNTRY," the rest of the Ross kids shout in unison.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the rush, but I had to get it going. Yeah, the girls had a lot of luck just to find each other. Anyway hope to see you next chapter, that is if writer's block or high school doesn't stop me. Also check out the new fanfic series I started. Review, Fav/Follow and see you later. S Grenade signing out.**


	6. Change of Plans

**Disclaimer: RWBY, Jessie, Sam & Cat and Breaking Bad belong to Rooster Teeth, Disney, Nickelodeon and AMC, respectively.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Change of Plans**

* * *

**Earth, New York, Ross Penthouse**

Ruby Rose exits the kitchen upon hearing that the rest of her team will meet her here in this city. Jessie Prescott follows, "Ruby, what are you doing?" Ruby replies, "They said they're coming so [sits in the couch] I have no idea what to do." The Ross kids come out as Luke asks, "Jessie, when do you think they'll be coming?" "I don't know," Jessie answers. Ruby is thinking about what she should do but the she thought, _'How are they gonna get here?'_ So Ruby asked Jessie, "Hey, will they get here from where they are." Zuri answered, "They can fly here. On an airplane."

* * *

**Los Angeles, Apartment 22**

Weiss Schnee had hung up and Jesse Pinkman asks her, "Well, what now?" Yang answers, "Now, we go to New York." Jesse asks them, "When," which Weiss responds, "NOW!" Cat spoke, "But,um... when is there a plane available to New York?" Sam answers, "I don't know! Do I look like I work at an airport?" Cat was about to answer but Blake interrupts, "People, we got to get to New York and now. Sam, is there a way?" "You can catch a plane but I don't know what times the planes will take off." Cat says, "I'll look online." Cat then gets her laptop and searches. Jesse speaks, "Ok, now that we have her searching, we got to get some clothes for you two," indicating Weiss and Blake. "What's wrong with this," an offended Weiss asks. As the two talk, Cat begins to search for plane times to New York. As she looks, she gets a wanted person pop-up. "Really? We don't have..." She stops to see the face of Jesse Pinkman. "What the...!" Everyone looks to see a shocked Cat as she points at Jesse, "He's a criminal!" Everyone freezes to look at Jesse who is frightened by their reaction. Sam starts to say, "Stay back! I'll call the police!" "DON''T," screams Weiss and Blake. Everyone else looks at the two. Weiss speaks, "If the authorities know we are here, we'll all be in big trouble." Yang argues, "Yeah, but what about him?" Blake backs them off as she speaks, "If he wanted to, he could have killed us all by now." Cat begins to panic and shouts, "STOP!" Everyone looks at Cat as she speaks to Jesse, "Why haven't you done something to us?" Jesse answers, "I'm not here to kill you, I'm here to help. It's just that I'm trying to forget all the bad I've done." "Why?," Yang asks. "Cause I never wanted it. If I wasn't for Mr. White, I probably wouldn't be in this mess!" Sam was still on her guard, "Hey, you chose to be with whats-his-name and now you pay the price!" "I ALREADY DID! A hundred times over!"

Suddenly, a knock was heard at the door. Everyone was confused at who this would be. Sam just went to the door and opened it. She then saw two men in black suits. "Hello," one of them responded. Cat just went and talks to them, "Hey, now that you're here can you help us out with him." The men look at Jesse and then look at Weiss, Blake and Yang. One of the men says, "That's them." "Them," Sam says in confusion, "I thought you were after him." "No, we're here for them. [points at the members of Team RWBY]" Sam knew they wouldn't help them and immediately tries to close to door but one of the men try stop her. The men and Sam and Cat are trying to push the door in their directions as Weiss, Blake and Yang pull out their weapons. One of the men says, "You don't know what you're..." "SHUT UP," Sam yells as she and Cat are closing the door. Jesse runs and helps slam the door shut. They lock the door as Cat goes and gets stuff to cover the door. Sam then looks frightened as Blake speaks to her, "Sam, no one is gonna help us now. We have to get to New York ourselves." Sam nods but doesn't really agree, that is until the men start shooting the door. Cat screams, "OH MY god," as she faints. Jesse then carries Cat as he says to group, "What now?" Yang steps in and says, "I'll handle it." Yang steps removes the stuff from the door and lets the men in. They are then greeted by Yang's Ember Celica in their faces as they fly back and hit a wall. "Now," yells Yang as Weiss, Blake, Yang, Sam and Jesse with Cat on his back, run out and escape. As they head to the car, Weiss speaks, "Well, that completely changes everything." "You don't say," Sam responds. Jesse lets Sam in as she takes Cat. Blake and Yang enter as Weiss heads to the passenger seat and Jesse in driver's seat. They drive away before anyone could see them.

* * *

**Hollywood, CA**

They drive far away from Apartment 22 as they find themselves in Hollywood, CA. Cat regains consciousness and wakes up to ask Sam, "Where are we? What happened?" Sam answers, "A bunch of government people wanted these guys. [indicating Weiss, Blake and Yang] So we ran." Cat sees Jesse but Sam then says, "It's okay. He helped you. I would of accidentally left you." Cat is not surprised by her statement but she is surprised that a "criminal" helped them. Weiss sees her awake and tells Jesse, "Well she's awake. Now what?" Jesse shrugs. Yang is now worried, "Guys. If they found us then, won't they find Ruby as well!" Blake speaks, "Which is a more reason we have to get on a plane to New York." Jesse speaks, "We can't. I'm sure people will be looking for you there." Sam speaks, "We don't have a choice! Just get us to an airport." Jesse sighs as Yang speaks, "She's right. We can't just drive all the way there." Jesse speaks to Weiss, "What do you think?" Weiss was thinking but a car nearly crashes them. The other car stops as Jesse shouts, "WATCH IT!" The other cars passengers shout back, "YOU WATCH IT!" The group see a man and woman inside. Cat looks and recognizes them from T.V. "Hey that's Morgan and Christina Ross!" "Who," the rest ask which Cat says, "They're famous TV and movie producers as well as..." "Nobody cares," Sam says in annoyance, "let's just focus on getting to the airport." The group drive off to the airport.

* * *

**New York, Ross Penthouse**

Emma was talking to her parents via her phone when they interrupted by a honk. "What was that?" From the phone her mother, Christina, says, "Oh, just some guy who nearly crashed on us. That guy has a lot of girls in his cars." "So glad you're okay." Ruby was cleaning Crescent Rose as Jessie was helping her. "So Ruby, about your partners..." "What is it?" "Well, they aren't from this planet like you but wouldn't someone be looking for them like, the police or government." Ruby stopped, "I didn't really think of that." Ruby knew that since this isn't her planet she may be hunted by others because to them, she's an extraterrestrial. Jessie knew the same. Zuri comes in and asks Jessie, "Hey, do you think mom and dad will know they're in L.A?" Jessie responds, "I don't think so. They don't even know Ruby's partners. It will take a lot of luck to find each other." Emma talks on her phone, "OK, so your coming home?" Christina on the phone says, "Yeah, we are. We'll call you when we land. Hey those guys that nearly crashed are in front of us for some reason. Must be trying catching a flight. Oh, I was so rude to... anyway, call you, bye dear." "Bye," Emma farewells as she hangs up.

* * *

**Los Angeles, LAX**

Jesse stops the car in front of the airport, "Why did I come here? This was a stupid idea!" "The only idea," Yang and Sam say. Weiss looks outside to see that none of the men they encountered earlier. Weiss speaks, "Well, let's go. Before we attract more attention." Jesse, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Sam and Cat exit the car as they walk into the airport. A bunch of people look at Weiss, Blake, and Yang as Jesse , Cat and Sam keep walking to check the time for a flight to L.A. "There is one for 12:45," Cat says but Jesse says, "I'm telling you all, this is a bad idea. Security is gonna get all of us." "Why us," says Sam, "we didn't do anything wrong." "Nothing," asks a confused Cat, "we avoided a bunch of men in black and for all they know, we're involved." "Thanks for the encouragement, Cat," says Sam, sarcastically. "It's true thou." Suddenly they are approached by Morgan and Christina Ross. Christina was the first to speak, "Hey, I just wanted to say sorry for the whole yelling when..." Cat's jaw dropped, "You're Morgan and Christina Ross! It's a pleasure to meet you." Cat goes to introduce her group. "I'm Caterina Valentine. This is Sam Puckett. And these are Weiss, Blake, Yang. And he's Jesse." Morgan talks, "Huh. The nanny's name is also Jessie." Weiss remembers Jessie was talking to her, "Wait, does her name happened to be Jessie Prescott." The Ross parents were shocked that Weiss knew Jessie's name, "Yeah, how did..." "Ruby's with her!" "Who's Ruby?" Yang responds, "My sister. And I think she Jessie found her." Christina says, "Emma, never mentioned anyone named Ruby." Blake spoke, "They're obviously trying to hide her." "From what?" Sam began to explain, "OK, when we found them [points at Weiss, Blake and Yang] a bunch of government agents tried to capture them." "They even shot at us," Cat blurted out. Sam continues, "So know we have to get New York before the government find Ruby." The Ross parents were a bit confused but they got the explanation. All Morgan says, "Well, good luck." Jesse Pinkman stops him, "That's it? You're just gonna leave us?" "You guys are fugitives for all I know." Christina speaks, "But that means Jessie and our kids are fugitives!" Morgan realized this and began to think.

Suddenly, Yang turn around to see men in black suits approaching them. "We have company," Yang says as they look at the government agents approaching them. "There they are. Kill the aliens. Leave the others alive." "Roger." They look as they hold their weapons. "Take cover," Weiss shouts to the others. They find cover as the agents start firing at them. Civilians in the airport escape the shootout as the group are trapped inside. Jesse pulls out a pistol and fire back only managing to knock one off his feet. Weiss uses her glyph to launch them in the air and knocking them out. They all get out of cover to see the knocked out agents on the floor. "I think that's all of them, for now," says Blake. Then a gunshot is heard and all look to see where it came from. Cat looks down to to see a bullet wound on her waist. "Sam," she says as Sam watches Cat fall down. "CAT!" All look to see Cat with a bullet wound. Jesse looks to see an agent with a gun and without hesitation, Jesse shoots and kills the agent.

Cat is screaming in pain from the wound in her waist, "Sam, I don't wanna die!" "You're not gonna die! Somebody help!" Jesse, in a flash, grabs the nearest first aid kit and goes to Cat. "Move! I can fix her!" Cat looks to see Jesse. She sees his eyes are that of fear, the fear of her dying. Sam, Weiss, Blake, Yang and the Ross parents look as Jesse tries very hard to save Cat. Jesse speaks to Cat, "Look, this is gonna hurt." Jesse pulls out a piece of gauze and applies pressure to the wound. Cat screams but Weiss comes in gives her a piece of cloth, "Put it between your teeth. It's better to bite then scream." Cat does as she is told as Jesse continues to apply pressure, "Weiss, hand over the gauze." Yang looks around to see the Ross parents leaving. "Hey," she says, stopping them, "Where are you going?" "We have to get back to our kids," Christina says. "And we can't be in any way associated with you," says Morgan. Yang speaks, "Well, you will when they find Ruby with your kids." Morgan replies, "You don't know that!" "Oh, really! These guys shot at us! Take us with you and we can protect you." He immediately declines, "No. We cannot have anymore fugitives involved with us!" Christina was thinking for second and says to Morgan, "What are we saying? She's right. Jessie and our kids won't stand a chance with these people." As Yang and the Rosses argue, Jesse is starting to heal Cat's wound. Cat speaks though she is still in pain, "Jesse. Why did you look scared when I got shot?" Jesse stops for a moment and speaks, "It's because...well...It's almost like a reflex. Like if someone close to me was hurt. If a child was hurt, I would drop everything to save him or her. You know what I mean, right? I just could not stand the sight of you suffering for someone else's mistakes." Weiss began to tear up a bit and Sam notices, "Weiss, are you.." "I'm fine." They then hear a yell from Morgan, "OK, FINE! You all can come with us. I still think this is a bad idea!" Blake speaks, "I guess Yang talked some sense into him." Sam says, "Yelled more like it." Jesse finishes on healing Cat as he helps her up. Cat thanks Jesse though she feels pain every time she step forward. Jesse helps her by carrying her. Cat asks Jesse, "Did you ever had a kid?" "Not really. I did take care of one." Sam looks at Jesse helping Cat and says, "I wish my mom or dad were like that." She starts to drop a tear but Yang says, "At least you have us." "Yeah. A bunch of crazy fugitives on the run. So, they letting us go with them?" "In their private jet." Weiss speaks, "Well, let's go. Before more come." They then hear sirens from faraway as they begin to run to the Ross' private jet.

* * *

**New York, Ross Apartment**

Ruby helps Jessie take care of the kids as they wait for the rest of team RWBY to are both in the living room trying to control Luke from fighting with Emma. Ravi and Zuri try to help. Ruby speaks to Jessie, "Who said taking care of kids was easy?" "Nobody said it was easy," Jessie says. They then hear a knock from the kitchen door and they all stopped. Ravi asks, "Who is it?" "Hold on let me see who it is?" Ruby starts to speak, "Is it my..." "No, they couldn't have come that fast." Jessie goes to the kitchen door and looks through the peephole to see a group of men in black in front of the door. Ruby speaks, "Who is it?" Jessie looks again to see who they were. "They look like..." Then she knew who they were, government agents. "Ruby...hide."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, things took a turn for the dark side but just go with it. Also, the document manager was giving me a hard time putting this chapter together. So, yeah, mistakes in this may be high. Anyway, review, follow, check out my other fanfics and see you next chapter. S Grenade signing out.**


End file.
